Pokemon: XXX Adventure
by dragonfire53511
Summary: The many Journeys of my oc: Marcus......................................


Chapter One: Journey

Author: Dragonfire53511

As the sun raised into the morning sky of Sinnoh; But the peaceful morning in Canalave was disrupted as the sound of thunder crackled through the crisp morning air. Many of the people on the streets came in a rush to see the in-prompt to Pokemon battle. The young woman with short brown hair let out a squeal as her Turtwig tried to dodge but it was hit by a stray electrical bolt that sent it tumbling to the ground and convulsion as it became paralyzed by the man's Luxray.

"Turtwig ….No."

said the young woman as the man shook his head slightly before he said.

"Sorry Gardenia but it time for this to end.... I have a boat to catch...Storm let give Gardenia's Turtwig a proper send off ."

The man sapphire eyes went a steely blue as his Luxray did just that as it released a enormous amount of electricity with a discharge followed by a flash that caused many to turn away. When Gardenia was able to turn back she saw the Luxray charging at her beloved Turtwig. She let out a squeak but before she could form a word the Luxray had already spun and caught the turtwig in the side with it a iron tail sending it flying into the air followed by barrage of swift.

As Turtwig body hit the ground it let out a loud groan as it eyes became swirly. As Gardenia ran to check on her beloved grass Pokemon she heard the man call his Pokemon back to it pokeball. As the lift his bag up, Gardenia turned towards him and shouted in pain because she truly knew it was over.

"Marcus......How can you leave after last night. The things you did to me I'll never be satisfied with another person."

Marcus turned to her his eyes still the same cold steely blue she saw when they battled each other today and when he ravaged her the night before in the middle of her gym. Those cold eyes made Gardenia felt herself getting wet as the urge she felt from the night before touch her once again. But this was short lived as Marcus said to her as the crowd had gone away to take care of there own things.

"What happen....happen but it doesn't change our destiny Gardenia. You our a gym leader with the responsibility to the grass types you've been training. Because they all trust you and love you for what you do for them.....But that life is not mine I have many more thing to do and things to see maybe one day I'll return..An we'll have another moment that will last a life time but that time is not now and you trying to keep me here in Sinnoh will not change that. "

Marcus turned to go find his boat before it left but before he stepped more then a few feet. Before he found Gardenia's arms wrapped around his waist and crying into his back. He took her hands into his; An held them for a moment before guiding her in front of him.

He brushed away Gardenia's tears before giving her a gentile kiss on her beautiful lips; But as he broke away from the kiss he found that she had other plans. As she grabbed his head and forced him back into the kiss. Her tongue shooting into his mouth. Marcus tried to pull away from her for a moment but that change as he found one of Gardenia's hands sliding into his pants.

Marcus grab her arm as she took hold of his man hood in her silky soft hand. He let out a small gasp which was all that Gardenia need to hear causing her to smile ever so slightly as she started to stroke it. She could feel it grow stiffer in her had the faster she worked his penis with her soft hand. An the look on his face was all she need to make herself even more wetter. But her enjoyment was short lived as her toy showed her. His own aggressive side as he pulled her hand away from his now fully erect penis. As he said to her as he bit her neck slightly.

"Naughty Naughty......you need to be punished."

Gardenia let out a low moan as she felt Marcus's teeth pinch her neck; Before he started to suck on her neck this caused her body to go ridged slightly as she felt herself come. As Gardenia went lacks and slumped into Marcus he only smiled and said.

"Oh no there no rest yet my dear."

With that Marcus lead the young Gym leader into a ally way where the true fun began; He pushed her up against the wall as he ran his hands along her body causing her body to shiver with a hunger for what was to come. She didn't have to wait long as he ripped away her silky mint color pantys for her so hot body.

Marcus then gave her kiss to muffle her gasp as he placed his fingers inside of her. There lips keep entangled as he keep finger fucking her causing her to come even more. Gardenia pulled away from the kiss and through her escasty she said.

"Fuck me harder."

With this Marcus withdrew his fingers from Gardenia's dripping wet pussy and licked his fingers slightly; A small smile crossed his lips as place his finger into her open mouth so she could taste herself. As she suck his finger he could feel her velvet tongue slip up and down his fingers making him get even more aroused. As he withdrew his fingers from her mouth she pushed Marcus against the wall before saying to him.

"I told you to fuck me! But I guess I'm going to have to make you want it more."

With that she undid Marcus's belt; An let his pant's slid down his leg's. As they hit the ground she already had his cock in her mouth deep throating it. Marcus gripped the wall as he felt his balls bounce off of Gardenia's chin and a shiver went up his back as he enjoyed the feeling of her wet and hungry mouth devour his member. His head tilted back as he felt his body building up to a explosin but just before he got there Gardenia stopped.

Marcus looked down in time to see her smiling evilly at him; But before he could say a word Gardenia stood then said.

"I guess now that I got you all hot and bothered I'll leave."

She turned and started to walk away but before she made it a foot away she found herself bent over a wooden crate she let out a gasp but Marcus quickly muffled that with his hand over her mouth as he pounded her from behind. He could feel Gardenia moaning and her body quiver with pleasure with each thrust.

"This is what you wanted"

Gardenia's shock her head yes as Marcus grabbed and squeezed her right breast with his free hand as he continue to pound his cock deeper inside of her. He could feel her nipple get as hard as a control knob as he played with it through her blouse. Marcus suddenly felt Gardenia's body spasm then grow lacks.

Marcus let go of Gardenia's mouth and breast ; An laid her atop of the crate while he continue to slam himself into her. He kissed her neck and listen to her moan in pure pleasure in his ear. He could feel himself about ready with every thrust and with ever thrust he could tell Gardenia was building up to another orgasm. An with one final thrust he shot his load deep inside Gardenia's hunger pussy; Causing her to come as well.

Marcus then pulled himself out of Gardenia and pulled his pants back up; Before sitting next to her on the crate. He could see the tears in the young woman's eyes. He bruised away the tears and said.

"Gardenia you knew this day would come..... An like I said love I'll be back someday. But now is the time we have to go our separate ways...So both of our dreams can become a reality."

With that he kissed her forehead; An then got up and made his way towards the street again. But before he made it even three steps he found Gardenia's arms wrapped around his waist; An her face buried in his back he could feel her cry but before he could say anything she was the one to speak.

"I'll miss you."

With that Gardenia straighten herself and ran off. Marcus watched as the woman he just banged disappeared from view. Before he went on his way to find the S.S Triton the ship that would take him one step in his journey. As he got closer to the dock; He saw the gigantic luxury liner that he would be staying on for the next week. As he got on the ship someone step from the shadow of a building ;she touched a R shape button on her shirt collar and said into it.

"This is Rocket Agent Jane; I've seen the potential recruit . I'll continue surveillance !"

With that she followed Marcus aboard.


End file.
